Der Eiderspleaser 3
Der Eiderspleaser 3 '(auch "''Der Eiderspleaser III", "Der Eiderspleaser - Manser schlägt zurück", "Der Eiderspleaser III - Das Abrechnungskommando", "Manser schlägt zurück") ist ein Trash Hörspiel von Jerry B. Anderson bzw. Jörn Allers aus dem Jahr 2016. Es spielt innerhalb der FakeBlog Welt von "Der König von Mettenhof". Das Hörspiel gilt als weltweit beschlagnahmt mit dem Zusatz (Strafrechtlich fragwürdig). Es darf noch über Verlinkungen wie z.b. Twitter geteilt werden. frame|Mal wieder ein sweeter legaler Emmy Rossum Hammer. Jerry B. Anderson mit dem Eiderspleaser Teil 3. Handlung Jerry sucht seinen besten Freund Manser in der Church of Mtown auf. Weil es so hot ist holt dieser seinen verschwitzten ungewaschenen Stick raus. Er ist auch noch stolz auf seine ausgeleierte Badehose. Dann taucht der fleischmützige Priester-Chef Wylde auf. Er hat einen neuen Wagen, Manser will aber mit Jerry los und hofft der Fleischmütze nicht über den Weg zu laufen. Doch es kommt, wie so oft, zur täglichen Konfrontation. Hier wird auch wieder Wyldes Frau unter Beschuss genommen. Ab gehts zum Yderbad. Manser nimmt hier schon keine Rücksicht auf das Alter der lütten Teengirls. Charlie Dean Watson, der Yderbad-Kassierer, lässt die Beiden rein. Jerry und Manser gehen zum Becken. Ein Badegast bezeichnet Manser als "fetten Priester". Manser attackt ihn total. Die Beiden jumpen inside. Der fette Priester lacht sich wieder über Jerry kaputt. Manser macht Jokes über das Alter der kleinen Teens. Er beschreibt ein Girl als 18jährige, obwohl diese Konfirmandin in Mtown ist. thumb|Jerry B. Anderson bzw. Jörn Allers mit einem legalen Sarah Engels Screenshot. Der Eiderspleaser 3 Bild 2. Die Kleine ist schon so attraktiv, dass sie mit sämtlichen Jungs rumspielt. Manser geht under the waterline und smellt sie im Step. Manser nimmt sich die Kleine und geht mit ihr hinters Sprungbrett und attackt sie. In einem lateren heargame wird klar, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hat. Manser geht zur Pommes-Bude und beleidigt den Pommesmacker. Er schmeckt an den Pommes, findet diese eklig und geht einfach in die Bude und startet einen Super Attack. Uploadplätze und Versionen Das Hörspiel wurde für YouTube ohne den legend Vor- und Abspann produziert. d.h. in einer ungekürzten Fassung. Diese Version ist fest auf dem "splashfresse total" channel zu hören. Etwas später erschien die GoogleDrive Version, die einen "König von Mettenhof" Vor- und Abspann hat. Man findet diese Version vom Hörspiel, die übrigens auch ungekürzt ist, unter der Twitter Suche "Jerry B. Anderson Eiderspleaser III" oder auch über YouTube Video-Verlinkungen. Altersfreigabe bzw. erneute Prüfung * Bei der Veröffentlichung war "Der Eiderspleaser III" indiziert, danach erfolgte eine weltweite Beschlagnamung. * Anfang 2019 wurde die Beschlagnahmung aufgehoben. Eine Indizieung auch. * Ab Mai 2019 wurde das Hörspiel von der FJSK erneut geprüft und eine weltweite Beschlagnahmung war nicht mehr zu verhindern. * Einige Mitglieder der FJSK ermutigten den kompletten Verein zu einer Nachprüfung Anfang Juli 2019. Die Beschlagnahmung wurde aufgehoben. * Mitte Juli kam es zur weltweiten Beschlagnahmung mit härteren Auflagen. * Die aktuelle Prüfung vom Dezember 2019 brachte auch keine Veränderung. Das Heargame bleibt weltweit beschlagnahmt. Verfahrenseinleitung C.Wilson von einer speziellen Online-Redaktion wollte ein Verfahren einleiten. Im Nachhinein sagt sie aber, dass sie kein Strafverfahren sondern eine Art "Löschantrag" stellen wollte. Das Hörspiel liegt aber nicht auf YouTube und der Link wird fast nur noch von Abonnenten geteilt. Also bleibt alles beim alten. Erneute Verfahrenseinleitung Innerhalb der Neuprüfung Mitte Juli 2019 kam es zu einer erneuten Verfahrenseinleitung. Ausserdem darf der Eiderspleaser nur noch unter bestimmten Umständen presentet werden. Trivia * Mit "Der Eiderspleaser 3 neu überarbeitete Fassung" kam eine stark gekürzte Fassung raus. Jerry will sie für YouTube-Veröffentlichungen benutzen. * Am Anfang wird, sowohl in der Youtube- als auch in der Gdrive-Version, das Lied "Perfect Driver" am Klavier eingespielt. * In einem späteren Interview äußerte sich Jerry noch einmal zu seiner "Provokationskunst". Hier versuchte Jerry einfach ein Trash-Heargame zu producen, welches so gut wie nicht auszuhalten ist. * Die Nachfolger dieses Eiderspleaser-Teil sind zwar alle auch sehr hart, kommen aber an den 3. Teil nicht ran. * Für viele Jerry-Fans hat dieses Hörspiel einen Legend-Status. * Ein Strafverfahren, wie es viele sagen, wurde niemals gegen Jerry eingeleitet. * Im Oktober 2019 wurde entschieden, dass "Der Eiderspleaser III" eventuell als YouTube Video erscheinen soll. Hier wird eine ganz neue Umschneidung nötig sein. Das Vorhaben ist aber fraglich weil selbst bei enormen Kürzungen "Der Eiderspleaser III" immer noch abartig ist. Auszeichnung Das Hörspiel bekam Mitte Juli das Prädikat "Besonders wertvoll". Es gehört somit zu den besten Jerry-Hörspielen aller Zeiten. Ausserdem gilt "Der Eiderspleaser III" als das beste Jerry Heargame of all times. Hier soll noch überlegt werden was für einen Preis man da attacken könnte. Kritiken '''Cynthia W. einer Online-Zeitschrift schreibt: "Eigentlich witzig, aber für Frauen? Naja. Kinderkrams eben." Melanie W. eines Online Blogs schreibt: ''"Frauen- bzw. mädchenfeindlich, manisch, eklig, abartig, vertrasht, widerlich. Was soll man dazu sagen. Es ist einfach schwer zu ertragen. Ein Härtefall und eine erneute Prüfung im Sommer 2019 mit einer erweiterten FJSK Belegschaft könnte zur endgültigen Offline Pflicht werden."'' Manser the biggest Priest of Mtown schreibt: "Mega!" Links/Einzelnachweise google: "jerry b. anderson" youtube: "splashfresse total", "jerry b. anderson".